The Enchanted Forest
by Sakurascorpion19
Summary: He met her on a dark and stormy night, but then, she disappeared. The search is on. Inuyasha & Kagome. This story is COMPLETE!
1. The Storm

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

_Synopsis:_ He met her on a dark and stormy night, but then, she disappeared. The search is on. InuyashaxKagome.

_A/N:_ I do not own "Inuyasha". This is my first Inuyasha story so I hope you enjoy the first chapter...

**Chapter 1: The Storm**

Inuyasha walked slowly through the forest, something he didn't normally do. He kept a closeful eye on his surroundings. There were beautiful, lush trees all around him, like any other forest, but this forest was special. Its enchanting spell would take a hold of all those who dared to walk through it. Inuyasha was up for a challenge and this was the only one that presented itself to the half demon.

"Keh, magical forest…what's so magical about it?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

Suddenly, a cold breeze came across the young half demon's face. The leaves on all the trees surrounding him began to blow around violently as if they were about to fall off.

Inuyasha just kept his cool as he always did. Besides, you won't scare anyone but a mere human with that trick.

"Keh…" Inuyasha let out. "This is ridiculous."

The wind wouldn't let up and the sky began to get black. Thunder was heard from above and lightening streaked through the darkening sky.

"A storm, huh." Inuyasha laughed.

He quickly found shelter underneath a large Oak tree as soon as the rain began to come down. It poured harder and harder with each passing second.

Inuyasha was not the lease bit shocked. This sort of thing always happened to him. He was just an unlucky half demon. Alone.

He shut his eyes to rest until the storm let up. However, as soon as he did, he heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to see the culprit, but no one was in sight.

"Probably some stupid squirrel…" Inuyasha told himself before he turned back around to face the way he was previously.

Then, he heard the noise again. It was getting closer.

"Keh…"

Inuyasha whipped around once more to see if he could catch whatever was making that sound.

Nothing.

"It's probably just the wind from the storm blowing the branches of the trees." He told himself.

_At least that's what it sounded like._

He turned back and closed his eyes once more. _Nothing there, nothing there._

He slowly fell asleep standing at the base of the Oak tree as the storm continued its fury.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly awoke from a loud crashing sound.

He jumped up and crouched down ready to pounce. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"What the hell?"

He straightened himself and looked up to see that the storm was still strong as night had fallen.

"What is with all these strange ass noises?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He looked around again to see if he had missed anything. He listened to see if he could hear any distinct breathing or walking.

His head jerked up as soon as his ears picked up the sound of harsh, troubled breathing.

He took off running toward the sound. He was getting closer and closer. He slowed down as soon as he noticed what was causing the noise.

A girl lay on the ground. She was wearing strange clothes too.

_What is that? A human? _Inuyasha asked himself. _Keh…it has to be a human…only a human would collapse because of a little bad weather._

He stopped at his destination. He stared at the being at the base of his feet. _There is something about her. Something…_

The young girl had long black hair and was wearing a green and white outfit that Inuyasha had never seen.

Inuyasha could sense that she was ill. _She must have caught ill from the cold rain._

"Keh…why am I always the one saving people around here?" He complained.

He scooped the girl into his arms and placed her under a tree for shelter. He then took off his robes to give to her as a blanket as he made a fire.

Once the fire was lit, Inuyasha kept watch over the human. _What is it about her? Why do I feel the need to take care of her like this?_

"Keh…" Inuyasha blew off his thoughts.

He leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes. He was tired and he really wanted sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to find it early morning. The storm had long been gone and the birds were chirping.

He yawned and stretched to better wake himself.

_I wonder if that human is awake yet? _Inuyasha thought. He looked over to where he placed her to see that she was gone.

"What the…" He jumped. He ran over to where his robes lay deserted. "Where did she go?"

He smelled his clothes to pick up her scent. _Wait, what do I care that she's gone?_

"Keh…she didn't even say 'thank you'." Inuyasha groaned.

He put his robes back on and looked around. _Why am I still looking for her? Why?_

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Why does she seem so familiar? Who was she?_

He opened his eyes and looked around for her once more.

Even though he had no idea why, he was going to find her.

* * *

Please Review...I want some feedback since this is my first "Inuyasha" story...thanks for reading... 


	2. The Search and Introductions

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 2: The Search and Introductions**

Inuyasha kept his pace very steady. He was walking slowly across the dirt path that lay through the forest. Since he was looking for this mysterious girl, he had to take his time, something he hated to do.

The path was twisting and turning around trees and bushes. Inuyasha was getting tired of this ridiculous pathway. It was unnerving. Why couldn't the damn path go straight?

"Keh…"

He was tempted to just walk straight through the forest, no matter if he was on the path or not, but he had guessed that the human girl would have stayed on the road, being a mere weak human.

_I better find this girl soon, or I'm going to start cutting down all these damn trees. _

Inuyasha just walked. He walked along the path that had been made before him. Made for those to cross this forest. Cross the "enchanted forest".

_Keh, I bet this damn forest pulled a fast one on me and I was just imagining things. Maybe this girl is just a figment of my mind. No…I'm not going to believe this complete and udder bullshit about a magical forest. Only humans would believe in that, Keh!_

His bare feet hit the dirt underneath them with every slow step. His body was starting to become strangely weak and tired. He was slowing down and soon, he had stopped on the path. Unable to move, unable to see, unable to breathe.

_What's going on? What's wrong with me?_

He shut his eyes and then quickly flung them open again. He regained his vision and his body began to de-tense.

_What was that? Maybe I unconsciously sensed something? What would be in this damn forest to make me so…strange…?_

Inuyasha just took a deep breath and shrugged the experience off. It wasn't important now, what was important was to find…

He stopped in his tracks. There, in the lush, green grass was the girl he had saved the night before.

His ears perked up and his heart dropped from its original resting-place. "There you are…"

Inuyasha made his way to the girl. She still had on the strange green and white outfit and was sitting in the grass with a frown on her face.

He thought that made her features dull, but he was just curious as to who this odd girl was.

He began to get closer to her. Stomping through the grass. Pricking at the nerves in his foot and tickling his ankles. He almost wanted to laugh, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a warrior, nothing more, nothing less.

He stopped and looked down and the young girl. She hadn't moved an inch from Inuyasha's approach. This made the half-demon even more curious. "Hello…"

Nothing happened. _Keh, what the hell is wrong with this human? _

"Hello?" He asked.

The girl jumped as if she were startled at the young half-demon's greeting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha spoke. _She didn't even know I was here until now?_

The girl looked up at the being standing over her. She was a bit confused at what he was, but she remembered hearing something of demons and other strange creatures around here. "Hello…"

"Oh, I see you speak." Inuyasha said. _What the hell is that? What's wrong with you Inuyasha? You sound like a blushing schoolgirl. Damn it._

The girl giggled, "Of course I can talk…"

Inuyasha smiled at her laugh. It was so peaceful and gentle. No pain or suffering had come to it. Pure and joyful.

"Well, I am glad you can. Are you from around here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, no." She said looking around.

"Where are you from then? A near by village, perhaps?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that…"

"I see…" _Get to the point Inuyasha. Ask her for her name. If she remembers you saving her…anything!_

"Yes…"

"I was wondering…what is your name?"

"Kagome." She answered.

"That's a beautiful name." Inuyasha said. "I, I mean, for a human."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you. And what is yours?"

"Keh, why would you need my name?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." She said in confusion. Suddenly the demon was getting harsh towards her. _I was hoping he would be able to help me…_

Inuyasha blushed. Now why was he yelling at her? She did nothing wrong to him. He was the one that went looking for her.

"Forgive me. My name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? What an interesting name. So, you are a demon?" Kagome inquired.

"Half…that's all I feel like talking about right now too." He turned away.

"Oh, of course." Kagome felt bad for stressing the half-demon. She didn't mean to break open any old wounds.

Inuyasha looked down at the forest floor. He noticed a patch of growing roses and walked toward it.

He could smell their un-taming aroma. The petals on them were just beginning to open with the morning dew. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He felt so at peace in this forest. So alive.

Kagome walked over to her new friend.

He opened his eyes as soon as he felt her behind him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt you." She blushed.

"No, it's okay." He turned around to face her. Her brown eyes were alluring. Her face was so soft looking. So innocent. "So what are you doing out here in a forest all alone?"

"Well, I'm not that sure, honestly." Kagome answered.

"Keh, humans are so forgetful." He said with annoyance. "Well, what way did you come from?"

Kagome put her finger to her chin to think. "Uh, I think that way." She pointed.

Inuyasha made the distinction that she was pointing north. There were many villages up that way. Inuyasha knew of at least five.

"Would you like some help getting back?" _Wait, I just asked what? I can't seriously help this human back to her village. She doesn't even remember how she got out here in the first place. Keh!_

"Would you really help me?" Kagome asked happily.

"Keh, sure." He answered. _Just dig the hole deeper, Inuyasha. You'll be six feet under if you keep this kindness up._

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." Kagome jumped around.

Inuyasha internally smiled. He hadn't had a normal conversation with anyone in years. He had been alone and the only talking he ever did was to himself or against an enemy who took a long time to die.

"So, when can we leave?" Kagome asked.

"Keh…" Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was beginning to darken as another storm seemed to be approaching. "It looks like tomorrow. We should find some shelter."

Kagome looked around. "How about that?" She asked pointing at a large tree to Inuyasha's left.

"That looks good."

They walked over to their night's shelter and started a fire.

"So, Inuyasha…why are you out here in this forest?" Kagome questioned poking at the flames.

"Testing a theory…"

"What kind of theory?" She questioned with interest.

"They say that this forest is enchanted." Inuyasha said with a slight laugh.

"Now that's silly…a forest can't be enchanted." She laughed.

"That's what I thought…" Inuyasha whispered as he looked at Kagome. _That's what I thought…

* * *

_

There you have it. I will try my hardest to update soon, but I have a few papers to write and finals are fast approaching. Thank you for reading.

Much love from your loyal author, Sakurascorpion19


	3. Eternity

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

-Hello and thank you to the few reviewers I've had so far; you're comments mean a lot to me and my ambition to write this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please read and review.-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eternity **

An eternity. That's what it felt like. A long eternity. Too long.

Inuyasha couldn't take much more of this. His patience was dwelling and his mind going numb. What could he do to end the suffering of this?

Inuyasha walked and walked and walked some more through the forest. An eternity. _They should call it the Forest of Eternity or Forest of Insanity._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Anything would be better than the eternity Inuyasha placed upon himself when he asked if the girl needed help.

_An eternity of…this? May the gods come down and smite me now! Just do it now. Anything but this…anything…anything…_

This eternity was merely an hour. An hour that was more like one hundred years to Inuyasha's patience. Patience that he had run short of thirty minutes ago.

_Make it stop…_

Inuyasha whined again mentally. _Keh…humans…_

"Inuyasha…wait up…" Kagome yelled out.

"Keh, keep up then…" He groaned.

"Inuyasha…my feet hurt…" Kagome whined. "Inuyasha…I can't walk anymore…can we stop for a while?"

_An eternity of this human's complaining. SMITE ME!_

"Inuyasha…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled turning around to face the girl.

She stepped back with shock and fear. "I…"

He just rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious, Kagome? We've been walking for nearly an hour. How could you possibly be tired already?"

"I…I…" Kagome looked up at the hanyo with a sad face. "I'm sorry for your trouble." She turned and began to walk away in another direction.

_Humans…Keh…they always take things too personally…_

He ran over to her and grabbed her arm gently. "Wait…"

"Why? I seem to be a burden to you…I thought this would make your life easier…" Kagome said placing guilt into the young pup.

"I…" Inuyasha was puzzled. _Now, this is my chance to get rid of her…no more whining…my eternity, not hers… _"Forgive me, Kagome…I lost my patience…."

"It's okay…I guess I'm just not used to walking so fast…" She smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. _Why didn't I just let her go? Damn this girl. Humans are always such a bad influence on my sanity. Damn her! _

"Shall we go on?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, yes…" Inuyasha walked ahead. _This human does more harm than good…why do I stay? Why am I helping her? Why?_

"Inuyasha?" He heard her whine again.

"What?" He asked back.

"Inuyasha…"

He turned to face her again. "What is it?"

She screamed.

Inuyasha spun around to see what had frightened the young girl. A ten foot tall scorpion stood over her ready to attack. Inuyasha quickly pulled out his trusty Tessaiga ready to defend the weak human from any harm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

The scorpion attacked. Inuyasha jumped in front of the blow, falling to the ground with a hard thud.

He swiftly got to his feet, his sword ready for anything. "Damn..." He whispered to himself.

The demon attacked again, this time aiming at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there, waiting, wanting the scorpion to get closer.

With a sharp swing of the Tessaiga, the demon fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Keh, too easy…" Inuyasha placed his sword back into its case and walked away without much thought.

Kagome just stood there bewildered.

"Inuyasha…" She yelled out running after him.

He kept his pace, not worrying too much if the human caught up with him or not.

"Inuyasha…"

He stopped and turned around to see Kagome running toward him franticly. She flew straight into him, knocking both of them onto the hard forest floor.

"Damn it, Kagome…" Inuyasha complained. "Get off of me…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She said happily, trying to hug her hero.

"Okay, I get it, you're grateful, now get off!"

Kagome got up and offered her hand to Inuyasha.

"Keh…" Inuyasha stated as he pulled himself off the ground with little difficulty. "Let's keep moving…" He turned and started to walk again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a slight whisper.

"Huh? What now?" He asked in annoyance. _This human is getting on my last nerve now. It's back to the eternity of this woman's complaining…Keh…great!_

"Inuyasha, you're hurt…" She cried out.

"What?" He faced her and gave her a confused look.

"Look, your shoulder…" She said pointing at his upper left arm.

He glanced down to notice an excessive amount of blood pouring from an open wound. _Great…damn demon…he must have hit me before I got my Tessaiga into him._

Inuyasha laughed. "He got me…" He laughed again. "Keh…"

"Are you going to be okay, Inuyasha? May be you should let me bandage that…" Kagome asked with grave concern.

"No…Keh…I'm a hanyo…I don't need any bandages…" Inuyasha laughed.

The forest began to become darker with each passing second. The last thing he heard was himself laughing into the shadowed distance.

* * *

Thanks for reading...please please please review! I'll update as soon as I can.

Sincerely, Sakurascorpion19


	4. A Stubborn Hanyo and Dangerous Paths

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was gone on vacation with my friend for 3 weeks. When I got back and typed this up as fast as I could! Now, enjoy...any comments would be wonderful!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Stubborn Hanyo and Dangerous Paths **

He awoke to see a flame in his sight. The fire danced around happily. Bits of red, orange and yellow moved and swayed. It was beautiful to Inuyasha. _Magical…_

He shot up from the ground. _Keh…I mean…damn! Fucking forest!_

Inuyasha looked around. He was near the same place he had fallen into darkness, but a few feet west, underneath a tree. _How the hell…? _He looked around. All that was there was the fire burning with glee and a small pack. _Now where has that girl gone? _

He sniffed for her scent. _Ah ha, I smell you…now you are right over…_

"Inuyasha!" The girl jumped onto the hanyo. "You're awake!"

"What the…get off me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh I was so worried…I wrapped up your wound…oh, I'm so happy you are awake…I made you some food too…oh Inuyasha…"

"Okay, okay! Now get off!" He whined.

"Oh," Kagome jumped off of him. "Sorry…I just got a bit excited…" She giggled.

Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled face. "You are honestly the strangest human I ever met…"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the fire. She picked something up and brought it over to Inuyasha.

"What's this?" He questioned her.

"Food…" She said with a smile.

Inuyasha took it and looked it over in curiosity. _Keh…so she made me something to eat…how sweet…I mean…that was nice of her…damn! I mean…fuck…_

He sniffed it. _What the hell is this?_

Inuyasha grimaced from the odor. "What is this?"

"If you don't want it, fine…" Kagome let out her hand to take the food back.

"No…no…I'll eat it." Inuyasha was too hungry to care. _She did take the time to make it for me too…_

He took a bite, waiting for the food's odor to sting at his taste buds, but it had the opposite effect. _This is delicious…_

Inuyasha gladly finished his meal. He handed Kagome the container with a smile. "Th…th…thanks…" He added.

Kagome smiled back.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. His arm was still a bit sore from the wound he had received from his battle with the scorpion, but he would never admit to it. _I hope we get out of this damn forest soon…it's starting to annoy the crap out of me…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out his name.

_Keh…what does she want now? Always calling out my name…of course, she says it so…I could get used to that voice…what? What I mean is that…you've got to be kidding me…if my father saw me getting all love struck like this…love struck? Is that was this is? Am I falling in…in…in…no…NO! I'm not…I'm just helping a poor defenseless girl…yeah, that's it…nothing more…nothing…nothing…nothing…something…it's something…I wouldn't be thinking about it if it was nothing. Damn! What is she doing to me? I've never…no…I can't be in…no…no…no…no…maybe…maybe? But how? How? _

Inuyasha let out a sigh. _Do I love you? Kagome…Kagome…_

He turned to look at her. _Kagome…do I…_

"Kagome?"

She was gone. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Her scent was drifting south along with something else. "Fuck!" Inuyasha grabbed his Tessaiga and began running after the scent. _I'm coming Kagome…hold on…I'm coming…_

He ran faster and faster and faster. Looking forward. He could smell her more clearly now. _Just a little bit farther._

Inuyasha stopped when he saw her standing on the top of a large cliff. _Kagome…_

He began to jump up the side of the cliff until he finally reached the top. "Kagome…how the hell did you get here?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome pointed upward into the sky. "That…" She said in fear.

He looked up to see a small bird flying just over his head. _A little bird? What the fuck? That thing brought Kagome here? _

Inuyasha laughed. "Keh, Kagome…you're kidding me right?"

She shook her head.

"But…how did it…?"

The bird let out a loud screech.

Inuyasha covered his ears from the agonizing noise.

Kagome fell to her knees holding her hands against her ears in pain.

_Keh…damn bird…_

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and pointed it directly at the bird. "If you don't stop asshole, I'll cut you in half!"

The bird stopped, but then laughed at Inuyasha's words.

"Keh…" Inuyasha stated in annoyance.

"You think you can defeat me, half-demon?" The bird laughed.

Inuyasha looked at the tiny bird in confusion. _This bird can't be serious? Keh…I'll just kill it since it's pissing me off…_

Inuyasha made one sharp move to destroy the bird and successfully cut it in half.

"Keh…"

Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm."

Inuyasha helped Kagome off the rocky ground. "That's good…"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. She began to bring herself closer to him until they both heard laughing again.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as they looked up to see two small birds. "What the hell is going on?"

The birds laughed and spoke in unison. "You cannot defeat me…" The two birds then began to grow. They grew larger and larger. The birds then finally expanded to their largest forms. Their long glowing tails began to sparkle with a deep orange color and their wings were on fire.

"Keh…I forgot that phoenix bird's look like that in their smaller forms…shit…" Inuyasha said.

The birds laughed. "You are a fool for challenging me. Now you pay the price with your life!" The two birds flew forward to attack.

"Keh…" Inuyasha ran toward them. _Like I've never killed a phoenix before…_

Inuyasha stuck his Tessaiga straight into the heart of one of the birds. The bird cried out and fell to the ground dead.

"You will pay for that half-demon!" The other bird yelled out.

The phoenix flew up and blew fire down at Inuyasha. He shielded himself with the Tessaiga.

"Keh…you have to do better than that!"

The bird screeched. It came down at top speed at Inuyasha.

"Keh…come and get it…" Inuyasha was pushed down hard onto the cliff's surface.

The bird began to engulf Inuyasha in flames.

Inuyasha cried out in pain. The heat was slowly taking it's toll.

The bird laughed. "I told you that you couldn't defeat me…"

_This is it…this is how it ends…_

The bird let out a cry and fell over.

Inuyasha slowly got up in pain. His body was gradually healing the burns from the phoenix. He looked up to see who had killed the bird.

"Kagome?"

She held a small knife in her hand. "Inuyasha…"

He walked over to her. "Thank you…"

She gave him a smile.

He returned the gesture before he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha…" She went to his side. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome placed his head in her lap and began to stroke his long, soft white hair. "Inuyasha…wake up…" She bent down to kiss him. She was almost to his lips before she heard him call out.

"No, Kagome…I…you…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know that was kind of evil, but it was fun to do it anyway. I'll update as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading!

Your loyal author: Sakurascorpion19


	5. Secret of the Forest

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 5: Secret of the Forest**

Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome lying next to him. He jumped up in shock. "Kagome…" He just decided to pass it off as nothing. _We couldn't have done anything…I was out…we better not have done anything…_

He looked around and sniffed the environment. They were still on the cliff. "Damn it…" Inuyasha looked over to the sleeping girl and smiled. _She looks so beautiful. I…I mean…_

"Well, we should get off of this cliff before other animals come because of all the phoenix blood lying around." He walked over to Kagome quietly and suddenly fell backwards after slipping on a wet rock.

Inuyasha just sat there completely pissed off. _Fucking forest…_

He began to stand up, but fell down again. This time Inuyasha could hear soft giggling coming from the young girl.

"Kagome…I hope you aren't awake and aren't laughing at me because if you were, I might just leave you here…"

Kagome picked her head up and laughed louder.

"Kagome…stop it!" Inuyasha was getting annoyed, but for some reason, he wanted to laugh with her.

She continued to laugh.

"Stop!" Inuyasha stood up and stomped over to her. He stood over her with his arms crossed in anger. "Kagome!"

She slowly calmed down and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"You know full well what I'm mad about!" He began to tap his foot. _I feel like a father scolding his child…what the hell am I doing? _

Kagome just stared at him and a smirk fell over her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing…" Kagome suddenly jumped up.

"Ah!" Inuyasha jumped backwards and fell again. _She…tricked me…_

Kagome just burst into a fit of laughter again. "Got ya!"

Inuyasha just looked up at her and joined in.

_Why am I laughing? My ass hurts now…_

Kagome's laughter began to die down. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" She walked over to him. "Need a hand?" She placed her hand in front of him.

Inuyasha just looked at it before deciding to take it in his own hand. Inuyasha stood up and smiled at the girl who smiled right back.

"We should go…" Inuyasha said gesturing Kagome to get on his back.

Kagome got on and they quickly got off of the cliff and continued through the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting down on a small rock playing with the cooling fire. He slowly turned and looked over at the sleeping girl. They had set up camp after a few hours of traveling through the forest and she definitely deserved the rest. _I can't believe that she killed that Phoenix…she saved my ass back there…I wouldn't say I owe her or anything…I've saved her how many times. You would think I'd be sick of saving her already, but for some reason…Keh…this human…she's making me go soft…but she makes me feel so…so…warm…_

Inuyasha smiled and stood up. He walked over to one of the Oaks surrounding them and jumped up it. He found a suitable branch to sit on and took his place there.

_Now I can keep an eye on her and our surroundings, just incase…_

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha perked his ears up at the sound of his name. He looked down at Kagome, but saw that she was fast asleep.

"What the…?" Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "That was odd." After thinking it over a few times, he just brushed it off as something from his imagination. "Keh…"

He looked up through the thick branches at a tiny opening that showed off the night's sky. The sky was dark and the stars were so bright. _They look strangely brighter tonight…maybe my mood…_

He looked down at Kagome, then back up at the sky.

_Kagome…could I…I…love you? _

He sighed. _If I loved you, would you…could you…ever love a hanyo?_

"Inuyasha…"

He looked up. _That's not Kagome's voice and it's coming from…_

Inuyasha turned around. _From behind me…_

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and began walking toward the voice. He didn't know who's it was or how they knew him, but he was drawn to it. It was as if he was being pulled by an invisible rope, drawing him closer and closer to the source of the voice.

"Inuyasha…"

_Yes? Who's there? I am coming…I come for you…_

"Inuyasha…"

He made his way. Closer and closer to the source. He had no idea how far he was walking or where he was going to end up. He didn't care. All that filled his head was this voice.

"Inuyasha…"

_I'm coming…I am…_

"Inuyasha…"

_Who are you? Your voice…_

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. He shook his head to release himself from the strange trance.

He looked around to see he was in a small clearing in the forest. The moon's glow made the clearing look oddly bright for the middle of the night. It made him feel very uneasy to say the least.

Inuyasha looked and sniffed around for the source he was searching for.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha spun around toward the sound of the voice. He came face to face with a young woman.

"You were the one calling me?" Inuyasha questioned softly.

"I was." The woman dressed in white and red robes answered. Her long black hair danced as the wind blew it around and her eyes glistened from the moon's rays.

"Who exactly are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You may call me, Kikyo."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha got to the point.

She just smiled back.

"What do you want?"

"I have come to tell you something…" Kikyo said still smiling.

"And what is that?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"A…secret…" Kikyo stated. "Not just any secret…the secret…"

"Secret? What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"The secret of the forest…" Kikyo's hair began to blow around violently as the winds picked up and the bright sky quickly began to be covered up by darkening clouds.

"The secret of the forest? You have got to be fucking kidding me…I don't have time for this…" Inuyasha turned away from the woman and began walking away.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called out.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. He looked back at the woman. "What?"

"I must tell you before it's too late."

"What?" Inuyasha turned toward Kikyo in interest.

"The secret affects all who enter the Enchanted Forest."

"Enchanted Forest? Keh, I don't believe in that crap…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You will…"

"Okay, let's say I believe in all this magic crap…how does it affect me?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, this forest's secret affects all who enter it…no matter who you are…" Kikyo stated calmly.

"Everyone?" Inuyasha asked thinking of Kagome.

"Everyone." Kikyo repeated him.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and walked back over to the woman. "Well? What's the secret?"

Kikyo sighed. "The Enchanted Forest gives you what your heart desires."

Inuyasha stood in front of her silently for a few minutes before replying with a "Keh!"

"You do not believe me?" Kikyo questioned.

"Keh, not for a second! Complete crap! Thanks for wasting my time!" Inuyasha ran off back toward the camp.

Kikyo just laughed. "Inuyasha, if you don't believe in it, the forest will take it back…"

* * *

Please review...I like hearing feedback, any feedback...thanks for reading...

Your loyal author,

Sakurascorpion19


	6. Back to the Beginning…

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 6: Back to the Beginning…**

"Come on Kagome, pick up the pace…" Inuyasha growled as he looked back at the girl. "If you walk any slower…" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

Kagome ran up to him. She grabbed her knees to take a quick breath. "Inu..yasha…what…is…it?" She looked up at him in confusion. She looked around to see if she could determine what was wrong with Inuyasha.

Kagome saw nothing but trees to her right, trees to her left, trees to the back of her and trees in front of her where the dirt path lay.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Another demon?" Kagome questioned again.

"No…" Inuyasha finally answered.

"Then, what's wrong?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha pointed his nose up into the air and took a few long, hard sniffs. He placed his head back in its normal position then closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked up to the hanyou and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

"Why me?" He questioned softly.

"Why what?" She was getting really confused, more so then she usually got.

_This is ridiculous. Why? What have I done to deserve this punishment? What have I done? WHY??? _

Inuyasha sighed. He wouldn't get angry. He kept telling himself over and over again that he wouldn't get angry. Not at himself, not at the human and not even at the forest.

_FUCKING FOREST!_

"Keh…" Inuyasha tried to calm himself. He held up his fists shaking. "DAMN YOU!"

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome backed away slowly in fear.

"THIS STUPID FOREST! I'LL DESTROY IT!!!!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and shook his fists all around, showing them off to the forest. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why are you yelling at the forest?" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha spun around and stared at Kagome. He was trying his best not to take out his vengeful anger on the girl. "Because…" Inuyasha said between his clenched teeth, "do you not realize where we are Kagome?"

She looked around. All she saw were trees, lots of them.

"The forest, of course."

Inuyasha gulped. _She doesn't know where we are?_

"WE ARE…" Inuyasha sighed and tried to calm himself once more. "We are in the same place where we met!" Inuyasha said annoyed. "We went around in one huge CIRCLE!" Inuyasha yelled out holding his head in his claws.

"So?" Kagome said patiently.

"So? SO? SO?" Inuyasha yelled. "WE ARE BACK WHERE WE STARTED!"

"Inuyasha…calm down…you'll give yourself an ulcer…" Kagome shook her finger at him.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!" Inuyasha screamed. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"Inuyasha…please…we'll just have to find another way out of this forest…it will be okay…" Kagome said walking over to him. "It will be okay…" She placed her hand on his shoulder once again.

Inuyasha's tense body began to slowly melt under Kagome's touch. Inuyasha lowered his fists and looked down at the young girl. His amber eyes met her brown ones with intense peace.

He kept looking into her eyes for longer than he could have ever realized. _Is this what it feels like to be loved?_

Inuyasha shook his head. "Keh…whatever…" He stepped a few feet away to be out of Kagome's warm touch.

_I don't deserve that. I don't deserve her._

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha turned his head away from her. _What am I going to do? I think I love her._

* * *

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha jumped up from the ground where he had lay asleep.

"Inuyasha…"

He had heard this voice before.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping girl and sighed. _I think I…_

"No…I can't…I'm nothing to her…" He told himself.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked up. "That woman is calling me to her again. What does she want?"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stood up and began to walk toward the voice.

He stopped and looked back over at Kagome. _I think I…_

"Inuyasha…"

He turned away and kept walking toward the voice. Toward Kikyo…

* * *

Sorry it was so short, I have the next chapter written, I just wanted suspense! Muahahaha! Please review:)

Your loyal author,

Sakurascorpion19


	7. Desires Misinterpreted

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

A/N: I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't had any reviews for chapter 6, but that's okay...I think I'll live...besides, I write for you all as well as myself...enjoy the next chapter...please review...if you can read, you can write... : P

* * *

**Chapter 7: Desires Misinterpreted**

"Inuyasha…"

"Keh…I'm here wench, now, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked the young woman in front of him. His arms were crossed from impatience and his ears were starting to hurt from all the times the woman had called him.

"Inuyasha, you have come." Kikyo said walking towards him.

"Keh…yeah…course I came, you called me that many times, it must be important."

Kikyo came up to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his face.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Inuyasha yelled at her, but didn't back away.

"Inuyasha…I like you…" She said softly.

Inuyasha wanted to back away from this woman, but he couldn't, something had a hold on his legs.

"Keh…whatever wench…now…I need to go…" Inuyasha said trying to pull away from her grasp, but with little luck.

"Inuyasha…I like you…and I want you…" Kikyo said closing her eyes and leaning into kiss him.

"Hey…hey…what are you…" Inuyasha was silenced by Kikyo's lips covering his with deep, desiring passion.

* * *

Kagome awoke suddenly. She looked over to see that Inuyasha was gone. 

"Where did he run off to?" Kagome questioned out loud as she sat up. She grabbed her coat and stood up. "That Inuyasha…always running off…of course…" Kagome sighed. "He is probably off with someone…I know he couldn't like me…"

Kagome looked up to see a bright light shinning off in the distance. "What is that?"

Kagome slowly made her way to the strange light. As she got closer, she could hear two voices, a man and a woman.

"I wonder who they are." Kagome asked herself.

"I like you…" Kagome heard.

"I like you…and I want you…"

Kagome finally made it to the light. It was coming from a woman with long, shiny black hair. She was lending in to kiss a man, a man with silver hair.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned in shock as the woman and Inuyasha kissed.

"I knew it…" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I knew he could never love me…never…never…" Kagome cried.

Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha and ran off into the darkness.

* * *

Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha with a smirk. 

"Keh, wench, how dare you kiss me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let me go!"

"As you wish…" Kikyo released the spell that had held Inuyasha.

"Yuck…" Inuyasha spit.

Kikyo began to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?"

"We had company…" Kikyo said pointing at a figure running away from the scene.

"What?" Inuyasha sniffed. "Kagome…" His eyes widened. "Kagome! Wait!"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said as Inuyasha ran after Kagome. "If you push your heart away, the forest will consume it." She laughed again and disappeared into the darkness once more.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? I know, but won't disclose that information...muahahaha...thanks for reading and please review to your heart's content... 

Love your loyal author,

Sakurascorpion19


	8. Exit the Forest

The Enchanted Forest

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 8: Exit the Forest**

Inuyasha just ran as fast as he could toward Kagome's shadow. It was getting smaller and smaller in the darkness and her scent was deteriorating.

"Kagome!" He called out to her, but the shadowed figure continued onward.

Inuyasha noticed he was slowing down. _Keh…have I been running that long?_ He thought to himself. He looked down to see that he was running on countless broken branches lying across the forest's ground. _Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!_ Inuyasha grimaced in pain but he continued on. He had to tell Kagome the truth. Not just about what had just occurred with Kikyo, but everything. _I love you Kagome. I can't even explain the feelings I have deep inside for you._

Inuyasha wanted to keep running after her, but the branches had taken their toll. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet to assess the damage. His feet were completely soaked in blood and dirt had been rubbing through the cuts.

"Keh…great!" Inuyasha glanced up to check to see if he could see Kagome's shadow any longer. To his dismay, there was nothing. He couldn't even smell her rich, pure scent.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into one of the trees surrounding him. "Damn it!"

He collapsed to the ground in anger, loneliness and pain. "What have I done to deserve this punishment?" Inuyasha yelled up into the night's sky. "Why have you given me love and taken it away? Damn this forest!" Inuyasha looked back down at his slightly broken body and did something he never thought possible. He cried. Inuyasha just let the tears flow until he couldn't keep himself awake.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to a disgusting smell looming over him. He jumped to his feet and grimaced. His feet hadn't completely healed from the branches that had cut him the night before.

He looked up to see…

"Wench…what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Inuyasha said in anger.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo began to answer. "Forgive me…"

"Forgive you? Forgive you? How dare you!" Inuyasha moved to attack the young woman, but was stopped in mid-swing. "What the…what's going on?" Inuyasha turned his head in every direction unable to move his body.

"Please, let me speak…" Kikyo said calmly.

"You've done more than enough of that, now let me go! I have to look for someone." Inuyasha hissed.

"Please hanyou…I must relay a message." Kikyo waved her hand and released Inuyasha.

"Keh, why did you free me? Don't think I'll run away?" Inuyasha sneered.

"This concerns the girl you love." Kikyo stated plainly.

"Love? Keh…what makes you think I love someone?" Inuyasha said. He felt utterly sad to lie about his feelings for Kagome, but he had to protect her from this crazy woman. _Kagome…_

"I know your heart hanyou…" Kikyo began. "But your heart hurts, does it not?"

"Enough with the strange talking…just what the hell is this message and what does it have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient. He needed to look for Kagome.

"I have a message from the forest." Kikyo stated. "This message is for you Inuyasha…"

"Keh, okay…"

"Last night was a test…"

"A test?"

"Yes, a test to reveal your true motives and feelings…for Kagome…"

"What?" Inuyasha was starting to get worried. "Wait, you have her don't you? Where is she? I swear to you, if you hurt her…"

Kikyo cut him off, "No…I will not hurt her…you have done that yourself…you see, you came to me last night and left Kagome alone, defenseless…you did this, not I!"

Inuyasha wanted to argue something snide back, but he couldn't. She was right, completely right. He had chosen to go to Kikyo. He had picked Kikyo over Kagome.

"It's my fault…" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Do you want the message?" Kikyo asked the shocked Inuyasha.

_Do I want a message from an inanimate thing? This forest…damn it. Kagome, I will find you and tell you I love you…I love you so much Kagome…understand that._

"Keh…" Inuyasha tried to mask his fear of losing Kagome. "Whatever…"

Kikyo closed her eyes and a bright light began to glow all around her. Inuyasha could do nothing but stand in awe.

Kikyo opened her eyes, still covered in light from head-to-toe and spoke. "The Enchanted Forest gave to you, But your heart lost to your head. You could have left here as two, But you go now as one instead."

The light flashed and Inuyasha had to cover his eyes or be blinded. He opened them up after a few moments and Kikyo had vanished.

Inuyasha just stood there still and confused. _What is with the riddle? _

He kept repeating the strange verses over and over in his head. _Okay, so **The Enchanted Forest gave to you**…the forest gave something to me…okay…**But your heart lost to your head**…uh, so mind over my heart…and…**You could have left here as two**? Now what the hell does that mean? Left here? The forest? I could have left the forest…as two? Two people? Me and…Kagome? **But you go now as one instead.** So I am leaving this forest alone? Without…_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around and tried to pick up Kagome's scent. It was no where. Not even a hint as to which way to look.

"I have to find you Kagome…I have to…" Inuyasha took off running. He had no idea where he was headed, but he didn't care as long as he found Kagome in the process.

After running for six hours straight, Inuyasha finally decided to take a quick break. All that running had made him exhausted. Inuyasha sniffed around for some food. _Just a small piece of fruit. An apple…anything…_

He smelled nothing of the sort and shrunk down against a large tree. "Damn it, I should be looking for Kagome…not looking for food…Kagome comes first…" He told himself out loud.

"Talking to yourself?" A voice cackled.

Inuyasha jumped up and reached for his Tessaiga. "Who's there? Show yourself or prepare for the might of my Tessaiga!"

The voice began to laugh. "Keep that sword away Inuyasha…you can't harm me…"

"Show yourself!" He was beginning to get really uncomfortable. The voice seemed to be coming in every direction. Surrounding him in an unknown part of the forest.

"I cannot do that…" The voice stated.

"Why not?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I have no form…but I know someone who you can talk to…" The voice laughed and a strong wind blew Inuyasha back.

He held a tight hand on his Tessaiga and kept his guard up.

A shadow was coming forward. Inuyasha could tell the scent immediately.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha quickly released his grip on his sword and began to walk toward her.

After a few steps, he couldn't move. "Damn it…not another spell…" Inuyasha complained and looked up to see Kagome's full form standing just a few feet away. "Kagome…help me…please…"

Kagome just stood there, emotionless and distant.

"Kagome! It's me, Inuyasha…please…help me…" He wasn't sure what was going on. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she helping him? _But I love you Kagome…_

"She cannot answer you, Inuyasha…" Another voice spoke. A figure then came up behind Kagome.

"Damn you wench…let me and Kagome go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She cannot be let go now…I am truly sorry hanyou…" Kikyo said resting her hand on Kagome's motionless shoulder.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She is not yours, Inuyasha. She is of this forest…" Kikyo stated. "The forest does not return gifts that were foolishly thrown back to it…"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha inquired.

"You failed the test. You came to me and left Kagome. The forest is merely taking her back…" Kikyo explained.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you…"

Kagome just looked straight as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha cried. "I love you…"

Kikyo just smirked and light began to engulf Kagome and herself.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, but heard nothing in response.

Inuyasha felt the grip of the spell wearing off and he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was a single leaf falling from the tall tree hovering over him before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to find himself in the middle of a field with the bright sun shining down. He slowly stood up and rubbed his head. He looked around and noticed that he was where he had started before entering the forest. 

"The forest…" Inuyasha said softly thinking of that dreadful forest. He had lost more than he could have ever imagined in that forest. His heart.

"Kagome…" He called out her name softly as if she were there in his arms. But his arms were empty…cold and alone…

All he could do was think about that riddle, that riddle had come true. _The Enchanted Forest gave to you, But your heart lost to your head. You could have left here as two, But you go now as one instead._

"I am alone…" Inuyasha took one last look at the Enchanted Forest then turned away. Tears forming in his eyes, he began to run as fast as he could away from the forest. _…one instead._

* * *

The End...that's it...sorry to end it so depressingly...I'm evil, I know! But you can't always have a happy ending...please review and let me know what you think of the final chapter...any thoughts are welcome...plus I'm debating on writing a sequel...if you want me to...I will, I just need enough of a push to do it. Let me know!

Thank you to you all for reading!

Love from your loyal author,

Sakurascorpion19


End file.
